A flower to lovely to Die
by Dannileous
Summary: With New religions and New enemies, Sesshomaru finds out that in some ways hes more like his family then he thinks.


Disclaimer: I do not own or have claims on "Inuyasha, A feudal fairytale"

The searing pain of thousand needles woke me to the jarring reality that everything had changed. Almost in panic I called out " Sakeme! Taiyou!" .Where were they in this place I thought. Stretching my hands as far as my sore body would allow me I groped in the dark for them.

"Here sister!" Taiyou replied.

I followed the sound of his voice fumbling until I found them. Relief washed over me in uncontrollable waves. I sobbed holding them in the dark. We were captured and so many of us. I felt the twins shiver and whine in fright as I cuddled closer to keep them warm against the cold slabs of stone. 'How many of us were captured' I thought. 'When I see my father again I'm going to run him through'. Struggling to push away useless anger and thoughts I tried to assess the situation. 'No light meant we were in a dungeon. All the soldiers were probably separated into cells, how many in each, I didn't know'. "Sound off!" I shouted into the dark abyss waiting for their reply. There were thirty of us meaning fifty died. My anguish became a physical ache as tears quietly drained down my face. "Salute the dead!" I shouted.

They replied back in sorrowful unison "I will see your faces again in the glorious sun rising!"

"May Sweet Jesus have mercy on their souls!" I replied. I felt as even my brothers signed the cross in quiet desperation and hope.

_(Two weeks later)_

I don't know how long we were in here. Days blended into nights as no sunlight filtered in through the thick slabs of stone, the only source of warmth was from the torch the guards brought in and out. We kept ourselves occupied with small talk, but depression was a physical burden always clouding the background of our minds. There was no way to break free, my internal wounds still unhealed, and even if I could, I could not save them all. I feared for my brothers, we all did and the secrets my body kept. The guard never brought enough food secretly hoping one of us would die, but fasting was way of life, too bad the lack of food did nothing to aid my healing. Sometimes the twins would notice that I didn't eat, but I always gave them the same the reply "not yet". At other times me and the soldiers would share food, nothing more than lumpy porridge and stale bread across cells. I wondered how long we would be safe in the dungeons until he realized that what he seeks is not the village, but in me. At those moments of thought I began to visualize our deaths, but I knew I had to be strong because the simple truth was 'my brothers had to survive'.

General Giro marched determinedly towards the dungeons. 'How could he have forgotten them?' he questioned himself for the millionth time that day. 'She and the children could be dead by now' he thought. The West was not the place to be taken prisoner and survive to tell the tale. His determined walk became a light run. Moving quickly through the many stone tunnels that made up the lower level of the castle, he ordered the guards to open the doors "show to me to her cell" he commanded.

Quickly the guards gulped and grab the nearest torch guiding the General to the back of the massive dungeon to who he sought. Everyone knew who he meant, there was only one "her". Pointing to her cell the guard stepped aside.

He almost wept at what he saw. Nothing put a tiny straw mattress for three people and a piss bucket in the corner of a seven by seven cell. He saw she was in the same clothes he remembered from the first day he say her. The pristine white kimono with red sakura petals and a blood red obi she wore was now in tatters. The white kimono now a dull grey from all the dirt and her shiny inky black hair, now flat and dirty, even her once tanned skin was now eerie white against her dark brown eyes. Her outer kimono was shed, now covered her sleeping brothers. She looked two sizes smaller and deathly quiet while she slept. His guilt crushed in tenfold. 'How could he have forgotten?' he thought. He quietly said to the guard to open the cell.

The screech of the iron bars woke me, but I didn't show it, years of training ebbed in my nature manifested itself. My breathing didn't change and my heart didn't skip a beat. I knew there was someone else today besides the regular guards. The youkai senses were sharp, they took in all, but it only made me that much more of a better hunter. I felt him walk in and knelt beside me. He was reaching towards my face, no one touched me. It was then I opened up my eyes and stared at him in quiet distain, waiting for him to state his purpose. I remembered him from the first day, as bulky built as a bear, but as swift on his feet as the humming bird moved its wings. He was formidable opponent, his dark tanning showed he was outdoors a lot, which for me meant he had more training and those sea green eyes of his took in all. In my state I could not beat him.

General Giro hid his surprise well, her body showed no signs of being awake, which implied years of training beyond her body's age. "I've come to collect you all. The dungeon is no place for children and young women. If you run I cannot guarantee your safety" he said.

I knew what he meant, run and he'll kill me. I would have preferred a weaker opponent, but if he was the only way out I would take it. The stale air and cold stones were taking its toll on the twins; they were strong, but still too young to fight off the sickness that would eventually take them if they stayed here. ". Get up its time to leave". I knew they were awake.

This time general Giro could not hide his surprise. "How long were you two awake?" he asked.

"Since before you came in. We thought it would be impolite to interrupt your conversation with our sister" Taiyou replied. His solemn expression matching that of his brother.

"Well then…lets get going. I have a nice hut for you stay in the West, I ask only that you try and stay out of trouble half-breeds are not very welcome." General Giro replied as begin walking out of the cell fully excepting them to follow.

The only sound made along the dimly light corridor was our footsteps. I began to hope even when I knew I shouldn't, but somehow I knew the West would be my resting place. That here I would die, but I felt no dread by it, just a deep sense of contentment. The General stopped and stood aside as he opened the door. The first making of sunlight I've seen in weeks, a thing never to be taken for granted in its beauty and the warmth it gave. I smiled at my brothers' expressions, one of true happiness, an expression not seen in a while. They began to wave their hands in the air as though trying to capture the light or find just the right spot to capture the most warmth. Even the greenness of the grass became more beautiful than it was before, but moments like these would have to wait as General Giro continued on. I watched my brothers, overtime I would like to think I would have become use to them, but you never do I believe. Always walking in unison, every gesture identical to the other, but both so inherently different from the other, physically and mentally, and yet you can't help but know that they are twins. We didn't say anything as we followed General Giro, the twins walked quietly in front of me, observing everything there was to see. We moved further and further away from the castle, the thick under bush behind castle was dense, but oddly devoid of animals or youkai, an observation that had me on edge, but General Giro continued on undisturbed, by the lack of animals or noises for that matter. Our walk continued on for three hours until finally a small hut appeared near a stream appeared. It was too small to be for large family, but big enough for all three us.

"This is far as I go; I placed some necessary items inside for your stay here. No one will bother you here; however, you are not allowed to damage any part of the forest. I hope that your stay in the West will be one that you survive, when you are summoned I will come for you." General Giro said. After which he quickly turned around and headed in the same direction he came.

"Come". I said to my brothers. As we made our way slowly towards the hut we took in the scenery around us. The hut had a tall sakura tree shading it from the sun rays. It was made of old sturdy wood, and I was grateful for the water supply from the stream, I remembered we passed a few wild berry bushes, which meant that food wouldn't be too hard to come by, perhaps further into the forest we could find some animals for game. The hut was a typically feudal era home; the fire pit in the small kitchen and three pats for sleeping not too far away, the drawback was that everything was in one place. The kitchen was well stocked and so were the herbal medicines. I would have to remember to thank the General. "Twins take the buckets and fill them by the stream, I'll prepare some food" I said.

"Sure sis, am hungry already" Sakeme said as they headed out the door.

Their resilience always surprised me. I already began thinking of the improvements to the hut, which we needed to make. I didn't know how long we would be here until Lord Sesshomaru realized he wouldn't find what he was looking for, and then he would summon us, but wars usually took years. Youkai didn't care they lived forever to them that time was like days, but for us it would mean years to train and prepare, if it took him that long or we lived that long.

_(One week later)_

"Sakeme, Taiyou we need to expand this hut." I said, it was mid morning and the heat in the air promised a long hot day.

"Awe come on sis" they both grumbled together.

"No excuses we'll take some of the dry wood we collected and use the mud from the stream, we need more space and you two need to stop using the rain as an excuse not to train" I said smiling at their antics. Most people were surprised at their strength, but I was use to it, I trained them. The long trunks of the dead trees we collected were bigger than the hut which was perfect. It meant more wood for more building. "Sakeme, you and Taiyou take all the buckets and get the mud, look for the mud that has a lot of clay in it at the bottom of the stream and I'll break the wood" I said.

"But sis, what are going to use to break the wood?" Taiyou asked.

"What do you think?" I replied, we both knew I meant my hands. Hours passed by as we began to extend the hut. The frame work was complete and the clay and mud will keep it together, the twins cracked jokes and laughed at the smallest things, but who could blame them. Their training was intense and grueling, I was preparing them. They were toned to perfection and their hunting instincts were precise, but they were still children, and that alone made them vulnerable, they could endure human attacks, and even youkai, but a higher lord could surely kill them, and that was what I feared the most. Someone was coming; I looked for the twins, already they were coming towards me, meaning that they heard the footfalls too. We all looked and waited for whomever it was too show.

General Giro grimaced at the task he was about to carry out. Perhaps it was time to retire he thought, he had become too soft. Walking lightly through the underbrush, he didn't wish to alert them to his arrival, but merely watch them for a few moments, but still they surprised him. All three waiting near the hut under tree staring directly at him, or what once was the hut. His face revealed his shock, the once small hut, was now twice the size it was before. Looking closely he saw where the mud and clay was used to seal the wood together. "I see you've made improvements to the hut" he said.

"It was bit too small, I hope you do not mind" I replied, it was odd because I didn't even know his name. "Forgive my rudeness, but I don't even know your name." I said.

"It's General Giro, princess" He replied.

My eyes widen a fraction to show my surprise, I didn't think he knew who I was. "You may call me Rin, here there is no title for me" I said.

General Giro smiled, this girl was too wise for herself, but the solemn expression always marred her lovely face, as though she knows what is about to happen. Although he was pleasantly surprised to see the small smile on the twins face, it made his task that harder for him. He stretched out his hand that had their kimonos. "Here take these and get changed, Lord Sesshomaru has summoned you all." He said.

Taiyou walked forward and retrieved the clothes, bowing to show respect he turned towards me with a grim expression.

We headed towards the stream to bathe and get ready. The silence was deafening, each of us wore the same expressions before a battle, and I silently lent up a prayer. I told them "I cannot leave the West unless I am dead brothers, we all know this, but when the opportunity presents itself you are to escape at all costs." I said.

Sakeme angry expression told of his feelings "I will not leave you here to die alone sister, it is only proper that I be buried next to you" he said.

"Me too" Taiyou said in agreement with his brother.

It was at that moment I couldn't hold in my feelings any longer, gripping them both by the neck I lifted them up out of the water so that they could look directly into my eyes.

"You will do as I say, and you will escape with or without me do you understand? You are all that is good in me, my being is only here to ensure your survival, is that understood? I love you, you are the rising of my sun and you will survive".

I let them go and allowed each of them to splash into the water as I turned around to continue bathing in silence. I heard as Taiyou cried to me asking 'why, why was life unfair?', but I ignored him.

We continued to dress silently and made our way back to General Giro who was waiting patiently beneath the tree. We didn't say anything, but nod to one another, the plan white kimono said it all, one of us was going to die, and if God heard my prayer it would be me. We made our way back to the castle, the three hours seeming longer than before. The sun had begun to set and the show of bright red and orange was a good salute to die before. We didn't take the same hallway as before, these stair lead further up. The noise was intense as people went about their everyday chores seeming not to notice us at all, or perhaps they knew and took pity not to look on us. It took a village to run this massive castle. It was one of the few made almost completely by stone. The castle itself had four towers to overlook the massive property, but it befitted the Lord who owned it.

years of training came into play, there was lots of different kinds of youkai that worked in the castle most were lower class and easily disposable, they were no threat, but the moment I dreaded came, carefully schooling my expression to a blank mask and slowing my heart rate to allow for better thinking, it wasn't the time to get nerves.

I looked at the twin in front of me trying to read their minds, hoping they were not scared. We walked for five minutes through the long corridor taking turns here and there until we were in front of a massive wooden door engraved with carvings of the Inu clan in their true forms. It was meant to intimidate everyone who entered, it almost worked, but I was too fascinated by the art itself, then by its display of power. General Giro gave the door a push and bowed out of the way. The bright light from the room filtered out as we made our way in, the room was large in size; the floor was covered in white marble, waxed to perfection. The walls were tall and covered in tapestries some depicted pictures of the West or the insignia of the clan. The tall windows allowed much light, but there was no furniture just a dais with a large golden chair seated on top.

My apprehension was roused as I noticed that all the soldiers were here; 'Aiko, Daisuke, Hanako, Gorou...' they were all here, lined straight across the room chained to the floor. The twins stood in front of me each on a bended knee, when none other than Lord Sesshomaru walked in himself. I had heard tales of Lord Sesshomaru, but nothing had prepared me for seeing him face to face. He was tall maybe seven feet, and board, his stature itself was imposing. His silver hair was almost white against the bright light, making his facial marking more pronounced, his youkai heritage was unmistakable. I couldn't bow it would be beneath me, but it would evoke his anger, he was not one to be tempted anyway. His eyes widened only a fraction of second, the only sign that he was indeed angry.

"Chain her to floor" he said. His deep voice was a stark contrast against the tense quiet in the room. I watched as youkai guards seeming to appear out of nowhere entered and began to chain me to the floor. They were shadow youkai only another youkai could detect their presence due to their scent they always stayed hidden in the shadows. Every instinct in me came to the forefront of my mind. At this moment I became the hunter I was known for, as emotionless as the man or the beast before me. It was though his mere presence turned something in me on, and even though I should be afraid I was oddly excited, excited at my death, excited to watch as Lord Sesshomaru killed me.

Lord Sesshomaru watched uninterested as they chained her to the floor. It was odd to him that he would have a princess no less chained to his marble floor, but the village he raided didn't have the pearl. No one in their useless existence would tell him where to find it. So he had killed them all. His brother needed the pearl, as much as he hated Inuyasha, he would die by his hand not some loathsome disease. Being a hanyu made him more susceptible to diseases that full-blooded youkai would fend off. His miko wasn't due back for two more days with the medicine he needed and he could die by then. Sesshomaru didn't have time for pleasantries, but she intrigued him. Not many people would openly defy him, too bad she might not live to tell the tale he thought. "I am in search of a pearl, princess can you help me find it?" he asked as he made his way slowly down the dais.

I knew what he meant, but I couldn't give it to him. "There are many pearls in this world Lord Sesshomaru choose which ever you will". I replied in a deathly calm voice. I knew things were about to get physical.

Lord Sesshomaru found himself amused by her antics and allowed a small shallow smile to mar his face. He wondered how long it would be before she told him, walking slowly to stand in front her he didn't reply to her. He glanced quickly to her brothers who had moved to the right of her kneeling towards her as though in quiet submission. He wondered what they would do when he struck their sister. Turning to face them he dealt a blow to her face, but to his surprise the boys didn't flinch, didn't cry out or even looked up. He placed the information to the back of his head to think of for later. He turned his body towards Rin, tilting her head to look in his eyes; he tilted his head slightly to regard her. Even her reaction was not expected instead of tears or hysterics she continued to stare at him with a calm expression as though she was regarding him instead of the other way around. His youkai began to awake stating simply that it wanted her to submit.

I knew he would hit hard, but I didn't expect him to hit so hard. It was though his bones themselves were granite. It was worse than the time my father allowed the guards to beat me with stones to raise my tolerance for pain. It seemed as the though the plan to endure would have to change I had no idea how long I would be able to stay conscious if he continued. Staring into his eyes as he regarded me, I was not repulsed as I should have been, but curious. He was nowhere near the first man to have struck me, so I felt no ill will only the need to search and see if he would harm my brothers, they had to survive.

Sesshomaru took the hand holding her chin and struck the other cheek, hearing a decisive crack, which indicated he had broken her jaw. However, she didn't cry out, she didn't even fall the only indication of his hit was her turned head and quiet tears. Taking his claws, he took his hand and reached for her clavicle, his brother was not heartless, but he had no issues with killing women. He felt as his claws slowly tore through her flesh and his hand gripped her bone itself as he snapped it. The quiet sounds of blood tripping to the floor after the loud thud of her broken bones caught his attention. He looked at her face and saw the tears flowed in earnest now, he could hear the tears and sniffles of her brothers, but they didn't move or look up. Her soldiers were oddly quiet, standing at attention as best they could with the chains, their eyes downcast as though they too could not bear to look at her. Then it hit him, the smell of her blood, the youkai in him awake in earnest, pressing its boundaries to the limit as he had never felt before. The smell of her blood was an aphrodisiac, it wasn't sweet but a combination of metal and minerals that called out to very fiber of his being. He quickly caged his inner youkai, he knew his eyes had turned a slight pink, but he disregarded what his youkai wanted, his fascination with her will be short lived he thought. He picked up her chin again and starred into her eyes. Eyes now that was oddly calm. "I do not like to repeat myself Princess Rin, where is the pearl that I seek?" he asked.

I knew not answering him would egg him on to continue, but I knew I couldn't give him what he was looking for, why he of all youkai needed it anyway? I thought. "I cannot give you what you seek." I replied almost in a whisper. My mind went forward to try and plan the twins escape but I would need to be released from my chains first. The one week of respite was what I needed to heal my internal wounds, but I knew I could not beat Sesshomaru in a one on one battle and if he insisted with his small talk I might die before I could safely get the twins away.

Lord Sesshomaru was beginning to get irritated, not only was his inner youkai badgering him for this woman , she would not give him the answer he wanted. He couldn't kill her and the human body was frail he didn't how much more he could continue to torture her. The lack of emotion to what he had done earlier indicated to him that she was trained, that in itself was a nuisance to him. Why was a high princess trained in the art of combat was baffling in itself, but it was something he intended to find out later out .He decided a new tactic was in order. "Tell me what I seek Princess or you just might be short a few a guards" he said plainly. Death did not move him or doing what he had to do to get what he wanted.

"As you wish" I replied moving slightly to the side so that he could pass. I hadn't noticed it, but his eyes had slightly turned pink, a contrast against his golden pupils, which meant he smelled my blood a complication I had not thought of. I began to contemplate which was better to be his plaything or to die, I thought the latter would be more appealing.

Sesshomaru hid his surprise well it seems as though they were all ready to die to guard the pearl. He was not a fan of killing children, but it seemed as though it might not be helped. Taking his hand he ran it through the nearest solider and watched her expression. Her eyes were closed and turned away, perhaps the deaths of these people did bother she just went to great lengths not to show it. Maybe at another time and place he might have used her as a concubine; humans were meant to be discarded after while he thought. Pulling his hand out slowly he made a mental note to have it washed when this event was over. "Can you tell me where to find it now?" He asked.

This time I didn't rely at all I couldn't bear, the sickening tear of flesh as he ran Aiko through heart, he barely made any sound only a grunt as he fell to the floor, a gaping hole where his heart should have been. My fear for my brothers grew hundred fold I knew Lord Sesshomaru was ruthless, but this was far beyond rumors. I couldn't watch them be killed. I saw as he moved too quickly for human eyes there was no time for my brother to react or even I as Sesshomaru took tokijin and ran it straight through Sakeme's heart. He didn't even have time to cry out. I collapsed to the floor and lost any real conscious thought. I dislocated my shoulders the pain was nothing it couldn't even register in my broken mind. I felt as the skin on my hands were torn off and I pulled the chain the loose, as fast as any youkai I rushed to my brother. Taiyou in shock could only stare in ghostly horror at his dying twin. I placed my hand on his chest desperately trying to stop the blood from flowing, I held him in my arms and rocked, what could I do , what could I say, could I scream I didn't know. "Sakeme" I whispered to his ear, I could hear his heart beat as it slowly faded.

"See sister I told you I would be buried next to you, I love you" was his dying reply. Everything went blank, I screamed and I screamed for everything that was in me, I screamed. I cried to the heavens and continued to scream. It couldn't be true, I couldn't believe it, I heard as my heart physically broke, his death was not only emotional, I felt it like a physical touch. I screamed as though there was no tomorrow, grabbed for Taiyou and held him as he too began to scream, calling his for brother, knowing he couldn't reply. I noticed as the more of the western guards came pilling though as though trying to assess a threat, I didn't care. I felt as some of my power leaked and my screams became howls. I howled as a youkai would for a lost pup. I saw as the windows themselves vibrated from my howls, but I didn't care I hoped they would break. Taiyou's cries broke me as he pleaded for me to bring his brother back.

Lord Sesshomaru looked at them, fascinated by their strong bond. Her howls were heart wrenching, even the guards who just entered looked on in pity, some were even moved enough to cry. He wondered that when he died would they cry for him too. However, the child's death was a necessary evil and he will kill the other if he has too. "Tell me what I seek" he said.

I looked at him; I really looked at the Lord of the West blind in my pain I didn't care. I stood up and ripped opened my kimono so he could see the tattoo that lay beneath. "Is this what you seek Lord of the West? The evil miko said the only way you can get it is to carve it from chest and the person who wants immortality will have to eat my heart fresh and raw!" I shouted not caring anymore about life or death. In my blind rage I reached up and slapped the Lord of The West across his face clawing his face as I went. I don't know who more was in shock me or me. Suddenly everything in the room became very quiet, it was as though time itself stood still to recognize this moment.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe it. The first time in his entire life a mortal had dared to hit him. Before anyone could blink he grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off the floor. Examining her chest he saw the tattoos of an ancient forbidding ritual, he remembered his father telling him something similar to ensure the protection of a valuable treasure. This ruined his plans because he knew Inuyasha would never kill the girl. She was of no further use to him. Deciding to kill them all he dropped Rin to the ground and reached for tokijin, but his inner beast would have none of it. Struggling against his cage he howled to Sesshomaru his displeasure. Growing more frustrated at his beast fascination with Rin he sheathed his sword. Walking around the prune Rin he took Tenseiga and revived the boy. For now he'll keep them alive. Everything did was for nothing. Even war with the human lords and still could save Inuyasha it seemed fate was playing a cruel joke. Leaving them all there in the throne room he issued orders to have them locked the guest wing and see that the princess was healed; she would be a useful tool in the war and just might die anyway. He had no need for immortality he was already immortal be knew the human lords would do anything for it. He other had other matters to attend the princess was just not that high on his list.

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any claims on "Inuyasha, A feudal Fairy Tale" written by Rumiko Takahashi


End file.
